Sing-Along and Stories
Sing-Along and Stories is a US VHS/DVD featuring two fourth season episodes narrated by George Carlin and seven songs. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1997, reissued in 2002 and released on DVD in 2006 and 2009. In all releases since 2009, the DVD has been renamed Hop on Board: Songs and Stories. Description 2002 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Life on the Island of Sodor is extremely busy for the engines. While Thomas and his friends are hard at work, they like to listen to music and sing-along. Now you can join in on all the fun with this collection of Thomas and Friends music videos. Follow the bouncing steamcloud to read the words and sing-along to Thomas' Anthem, Let's Have A Race, Gone Fishing and 4 other Sodor favorites. Also included on this video are two classic stories starring Thomas, Percy, Peter Sam and the rest of your Island friends. So hop on board for toe-tappin' fun with Thomas & Friends Sing-Along & Stories. 2006 DVD PEEP! PEEP! Life on the Island of Sodor is extremely busy for the engines. While Thomas and his friends are hard at work, they like to listen to music and sing-along. Now you can join in on all the fun with this collection of Thomas & Friends music videos. Follow the bouncing steamcloud to read the words and sing-along to Thomas' Anthem, Let's Have A Race, Gone Fishing and 4 other Sodor favorites. You'll also enjoy two classic Thomas & Friends episodes as well as a bonus sing-along which proves why "It's Great to be an Engine." So hop on board for toe-tappin' fun with Thomas and Friends Sing-Along & Stories. 2009 DVD Life on the Island of Sodor is extremely busy for the engines. While Thomas and his friends are hard at work, they like to listen to music and sing along. Now you can join in on all the fun with this collection from Thomas & Friends! Follow the bouncing steam cloud to read the words and sing-along to "Thomas' Anthem," "Let's Have a Race," "Gone Fishing" and four other Sodor favorites. You'll also enjoy two classic Thomas & Friends episodes as well as a bonus sing-along which proves why "It's Great to Be an Engine." So hop on board for toe-tappin' fun with Thomas & Friends Songs and Stories. Episodes # Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady # Bulldog Songs # Thomas' Anthem # Let's Have a Race # Gone Fishing* # Toby # Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover* # The Island Song # Really Useful Engine # It's Great to be an Engine (DVD only) * Followed by a story. Bonus Features * Really Useful Engines game from New Friends for Thomas * Sodor Superstars Hall of Fame from Percy's Chocolate Crunch Trivia * The 2009 release contained a bonus CD containing the songs: # Engine Roll Call # Let's Have a Race # Toby # The Island Song # Really Useful Engine * On the front cover of the 1997 VHS release, a cutout image from Saved from Scrap is used. * On the back cover of the 1997 VHS release, an image from Sleeping Beauty is used. * On the front cover of the 2002 VHS and 2006 DVD releases, a promotional image from Thomas and the Magic Railroad is used. * On the back cover of the 2002 VHS and 2006 DVD releases, an image from Make Someone Happy is used. Goofs * Despite the name being changed, the 2009 DVD's menu and its title card retain the old title. * Even though the original release was called Sing-Along and Stories, The title cards says "Sing-Along Songs and Stories". * Some of the 1997 tapes do not have the Video Treasures logo, and start off with the Britt Allcroft logo. * On the DVD, when the Island Song plays, the beginning music is paused briefly, and plays normally afterwards. This problem is fixed in the James Goes Buzz Buzz DVD. * On the back cover of the DVD it shows "Our Story Stops Are" instead "Our Songs Tracks Are", like the VHS back cover. * At the end of the DVD Game, Sir Topham Hatt is speaking of Really Useful Places, but that game is not featured in this DVD. DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 5 Gallery File:Sing-AlongandStoriesVHSadvertisment.jpg|Advertisement File:Sing-AlongandStoriesVHS.png|1997 VHS cover File:Sing-AlongandStoriesVHSspine.png|1997 VHS spine File:Sing-AlongandStoriesVHSbackcover.png|1997 VHS back cover File:Sing-AlongandStoriesVHSwithwoodenwhistle.jpg|1997 VHS cover with wooden whistle File:Sing-AlongandStories2003VHS.png|2002 VHS File:Sing-AlongandStories2003VHSbackcoverandspine.png|2002 VHS back cover and spine File:Sing-AlongStoriesVHSwithWoodenSirHandel.png|VHS with Wooden Railway Sir Handel File:Sing-AlongandStories.png|2006 DVD cover File:SingAlongandStoriesDVDspine.png|2006 DVD spine File:SingAlongandStoriesDVD2006backcover.png|2006 DVD back cover File:Sing-AlongandStoriesdisc.jpg|2006 DVD disc File:SingAlong&StoriesDVDWithWoodenRailwayGoldThomas.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Golden Thomas File:Sing-a-LongandStorieswithFreeWoodenRailwayBen.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Ben File:Sing-AlongandStoriesNetflixcover.jpg|Netflix cover File:HoponBoardSongsandStoriesDVD.JPG|2009 DVD cover File:HoponBoardSongsandStoriesbackcover.jpg|2009 DVD Back cover File:HoponBoardSongsandStoriesDVDdisc.gif|2009 DVD disc File:HoponBoardSongsandStoriesCDdisc.gif|Bonus CD File:Sing-AlongandStoriestitlecard.png|Title card File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu1.png|Main menu File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu2.png|Song and Story selection menu File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu3.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu4.png File:SingAlongandStoriesDVDmenu31.png|Really Useful Engines Game File:SingAlongandStoriesDVDmenu32.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu5.png File:SingAlongandStoriesDVDmenu33.png File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures10.png File:SingAlongandStoriesDVDmenu6.png File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures11.png File:SingAlongandStoriesDVDmenu34.png File:SingAlongandStoriesDVDmenu35.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu7.png|Sodor Superstars Hall of Fame File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu10.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu11.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu12.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu13.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu14.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu15.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu16.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu17.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu18.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu19.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu20.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu21.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu22.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu23.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu24.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu8.png|Other Starring Roles File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu25.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu26.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu27.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu28.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu29.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu30.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu9.png|Bonus Sing-Along song Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases